Attention to Detail
by Lys ap Adin
Summary: Hyuuga is having a tough time wrapping his head around the fact that sometimes a girl just wants to watch two pretty boys get it on, but Kiyoshi is totally on board with this plan. Smut, Riko x Hyuuga x Kiyoshi. Futurefic.


**Title:** Attention to Detail  
**Characters/Pairings:** Riko/Hyuuga/Kiyoshi  
**Summary:** Hyuuga is having a tough time wrapping his head around the fact that sometimes a girl just wants to watch two pretty boys get it on, but Kiyoshi is totally on board with this plan.  
**Notes:** Adult for smut. 3500 words. Set pretty early on in their relationship, I think. For the prompt "whisper" on my cottoncandy_bingo card.

* * *

**Attention to Detail**

"You must be joking," Junpei said, but no, Riko was not joking in the slightest, which was not the surprise it might have been, oh, six months ago, when the three of them had first moved into this apartment of theirs. Then he said to Teppei, "You aren't going to go along with this, are you?"

Teppei said, "Why not?"

Junpei looked at his broad smile and too-innocent gaze and privately wondered why he had even bothered asking. Teppei was constitutionally incapable of anything remotely resembling self-preservation in ordinary circumstances; when it was one of _them_ asking, he didn't even seem to know what the words _no, I don't think so_ meant.

Which left it to Junpei to attempt to be the voice of reason. That was a problem in its own right, because he'd fallen into the same general habit of always saying yes, even when it was against his better judgment, that Teppei had. It made attempting to appeal to reason a much trickier prospect than it should have been. "Are you really sure that all you want to do is _watch_?" he tried as a sort of last-ditch effort to that cause. "I mean, wouldn't you rather participate?"

If anyone had told him once that this was someday going to be his life, he would have laughed at them.

Riko smiled, sunny and unmoving—a dangerous smile, that one, because it promised double and treble amounts of training, or worse, if her will were crossed. "No." She clasped her hands together before her, demure or something very like it. "Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine. I'm sure I'll enjoy myself."

"No kidding?" Teppei asked, so much honest appreciation in his voice that Junpei felt obliged to sock his shoulder on principle, not that it did much good. It only made him laugh; he rubbed his shoulder, unrepentant. "Aw, c'mon. I think it sounds like fun, don't you?"

"You would," Junpei muttered.

Riko sighed, a little forlorn sound that matched the disappointed puppy eyes that Teppei was turning on him. "Well, if you really don't want to..."

Junpei knew perfectly well when he'd been defeated—that had happened at roughly the moment Riko had dried her hands after finishing the dishes from lunch, smiled at them both, and said _I have an idea_. Knowing as much didn't stop him from saying, "Don't you think it's a little embarrassing?"

Teppei and Riko exchanged glances. "...no?" Teppei scratched his chin, looking thoughtful. "That's really not the first word that comes to mind here."

"You overthink things too much, Junpei." Riko stepped away from the sink and insinuated herself into his personal space, hooking her hand around his nape to draw him down to her. Junpei went, long since trained to respond automatically to her requests for kisses, and set his hand against her back to draw her closer as he did. "Please?" she said against his mouth. "Just try?"

"All right," Junpei sighed, which he'd pretty well known he would since she'd raised the topic. "Since you ask so nicely."

Riko smiled up at him. "I thought you would see it my way." She stepped back, away from him, and turned that smile on Teppei as she gestured. "He's all yours."

Teppei started and shook off the somewhat glazed expression he'd been wearing in exchange for a smile that was just the tiniest bit off-kilter. "Is he?" He was already pushing away from his spot by the counter and moving towards Junpei with purpose, so there wasn't much time to think about what _that_ had meant (and because it was Teppei, that was probably the point). Before Junpei could even brace himself, Teppei was upon him, settling broad palms on his hips and leaning in to press their mouths together.

He wasn't much given to trying to schematize the differences in kissing Riko and kissing Teppei, not least because it really _was_ a trifle embarrassing to catch himself mooning over the softness of Riko's mouth under his and the way Teppei had of tilting his head just _so_ and closing his teeth on Junpei's lower lip, or how Riko was always shockingly tiny when he went to curl his arms around her and Teppei was always, always ineffably _sturdy_ when Junpei leaned against him. Junpei couldn't help responding to that every time, just like he was doing now—wrapping his arms around Teppei's broad shoulders as they kissed and Teppei held him close, tightly, as though he didn't quite dare to let him go.

Junpei didn't particularly care to go anywhere, so he didn't object to the way Teppei flattened a hand at the small of his back or cupped the other around his head, cradling it—really, he would have rather done anything else before admitting it, but there was something very compelling in the relative size of Teppei's hands and in feeling them holding him still for a kiss like this while he leaned against Teppei's chest. He couldn't help opening his mouth to the insistent stroke of Teppei's tongue or stop himself from running his hands down Teppei's back to grip the curve of his ass, not that he would have wanted to regardless.

The sound Teppei made was somewhere between a moan and a laugh, especially when Junpei fitted their hips together and rubbed against him. "Junpei," he said, voice gone husky, and nuzzled against the line of Junpei's jaw, pressing soft kisses along it.

Junpei tilted his head back, sighing as Teppei found the sensitive place just under the corner of his jaw, and caught sight of Riko, who was leaning against the kitchen table and watching them both. The color was running high on her cheeks; she passed her tongue over her lips as Teppei bit down on the tendon that ran down the side of Junpei's throat. Junpei forgot to be self-conscious about the way she was ogling them and groaned as Teppei sucked on that spot until it stung (because Teppei had some kind of thing for leaving marks on them; Junpei, heaven help him, was starting to think that maybe _he_ had a thing for being marked). Junpei groaned and closed his eyes, tightening his hands on Teppei's ass, and it took a minute to understand what Teppei meant when he said, soft against his ear, "Come to bed."

"All right," Junpei said, breathless. "Sure."

It wasn't as though their apartment was so large that it took more than a few steps to get from the kitchen to their bed, but that was enough distance for Junpei to remember to be self-conscious again, to recall that Riko was trailing after them, smiling a little dreamily at them both as Teppei drew Junpei to their bed and pulled him close again. It _was_ strange, damn it, strange to have only Teppei's mouth on his skin, hot against the tender spot under his jaw, and strange to have only Teppei's hands on him, unbuttoning his shirt and unfastening his slacks, even though Riko was right there in the room with them. It felt... it felt _unbalanced_ not to have her hands on him as well as Teppei's. Wasn't that ridiculous? It wasn't as though he and Teppei had never fooled around together on their own when Riko was at work, and vice versa—Junpei didn't know whether the two of them did the same when he wasn't around himself, but he had to assume they did. Which was a diverting sort of thought, one that distracted him from the strange, off-balanced feeling and the peculiar embarrassment of knowing that Riko was observing them. Junpei could just about imagine what Riko and Teppei would look like together, how Teppei's hands would frame her hips, how Riko's fingers would look tangled in his hair—

Teppei mouthed his bare shoulder, biting down just sharply enough to bring Junpei back to the present moment. "Sometimes you really _do_ think too much," he said, right against Junpei's skin, where he could feel Teppei's lips shaping each word.

"Somebody has to think," Junpei pointed out, since Teppei always _had_ brought out the contrarian in him.

"Not right now," Teppei said, right before he stuck his hand inside Junpei's slacks and wrapped it around him.

Junpei closed his eyes and groaned, swaying against Teppei, into the rush of sensation that, yes, _did_ make it difficult to think of anything but the slow way Teppei was moving his hand.

"That's better," Teppei said, voice pitched low and intimate against his ear. "I think we're on to something here."

Junpei knew that tone—it was the same one that Teppei used whenever he'd decided that he'd just had an excellent new idea—so he wasn't terribly surprised when Teppei immediately crowded against him, chivvying him another step closer to their bed (embarrassingly large, but it had to sleep three, didn't it?) and then _down_. Junpei landed on his back and protested, not very coherently, when Teppei took his hand away. "What—"

Teppei was taking the opportunity to strip them out of the rest of their clothes, which was both necessary and good. Teppei was unfairly good to look at dressed and even better undressed, when a person could see the perfect proportions of his frame and the sleek, heavy muscle it carried.

He wasn't the only one who made an appreciative sound as Teppei tossed the last of his clothes into the designated laundry corner. Riko hummed, a deeply contented sound that caught Junpei's attention and reminded him once again that it wasn't just him and Teppei, but Riko too, apparently intent on watching the two of them. She was leaning against the headboard, her knees drawn up to her chest, distractingly naked for someone who had said she only wanted to watch. She was smiling, too, at least until Junpei flushed and winced away, unaccountably shy of her scrutiny. Then her smile took a rueful cast. "Really, Junpei," she murmured. "You're thinking entirely too much about this."

"I can't help it," Junpei pointed out. "It just keeps happening."

"I guess I can try and do something about that," Teppei said, and oh, shit, Junpei had just made the one mistake a person could not make where Teppei was concerned—he'd taken his eyes off the man. Junpei jumped, because those were Teppei's hands sliding up his thighs, spreading them apart, and _that_ was Teppei's mouth, hot against the crease of his hip and then the base of his cock, moving up the shaft and closing soft and wet around the head—

"_Fuck_," Junpei groaned, forgetting to be shy and mostly forgetting about the way Riko was watching. He flailed an uncoordinated hand down and wound his fingers in Teppei's hair as he arched into the too-soft pressure of Teppei's mouth, or tried to. Teppei apparently had other ideas and moved with him, at least until he slid his hands up a little farther to close around Junpei's hips and press them down against the bed, trapping them there while he slid his mouth over the very head of Junpei's cock. Junpei swore again, helplessly, because there was just something that got to him about the way Teppei would do things like that, holding him down, all that casual strength of his gentled down for it. He panted for breath, arching taut as sensation ran up his spine and tugging on Teppei's hair, but Teppei ignored the hint and continued to do precisely as he pleased. (So what else was new?) This time it was to slide his tongue over and around the head of Junpei's cock, deliberately soft and slow, while Junpei swore at him until he was breathless and had forgotten about everything but the way pleasure was coiling low in his gut, building on itself without anywhere to go or any sign that release was even on the horizon.

That was when Teppei chose to pull away.

"You are such a _bastard_," Junpei groaned. "Why does anyone ever think you're the nice one? I don't understand it at all."

Teppei smiled at him. It might have passed for innocent if not for how red and wet his mouth was or the way laughter lurked in his eyes. "I don't know why you say these hurtful things." He was holding Junpei's hips down with one easy hand. "Sometimes I think you weren't hugged enough as a child." He glanced away from Junpei then, reaching up to take—

Junpei's higher cognitive functions short-circuited and shut down on him as he followed Teppei's gaze up the bed, because Riko had just handed him the bottle of lube that usually sat on the nightstand. She wasn't sitting demurely against the headboard anymore, either. Now she was leaning against the pillows, her knees spread apart, and she had tucked her fingers between her thighs. As Junpei stared, she smiled at him, perfectly serene despite the leisurely back and forth of slide of her fingers. "I _did_ say I would enjoy myself," she pointed out.

Junpei didn't know what a person was supposed to say to something like that. Luckily for him, he didn't need to figure that out—Teppei distracted him from the frankly pornographic sight of Riko touching herself by pressing cool, slick fingers against him, working them inside him almost before Junpei had the wherewithal to recognize that it was happening. It was just as well; the sharp-edged stretch of it pulled him down from the edge of coming. Not that anyone could have blamed him if he _did_ come right then and there, Junpei thought, unable to take his eyes off Riko or the shapes her fingers made, circling her clit and sliding down to sink inside her. "Fuck," he breathed, trying to lift his hips against the pressure of Teppei's fingers inside him and groaning when Teppei's hand turned heavier against his hip, holding him in place. "_Fuck_..."

Riko smiled again, soft and affectionate, even though her voice was husky when she spoke. "Junpei, you're being rude," she murmured. "Isn't Teppei the one who should have your attention right now?"

"I don't know whether I can compete." Teppei chuckled softly, warm and rueful. "I mean, really." When Junpei tore his eyes away from Riko to look, his smile was gentle. Self-deprecating, which was often Teppei's way.

Perhaps he did think so much in ordinary circumstances that it got in the way of seeing things clearly, or perhaps his subconscious had been working while he had been otherwise preoccupied. Or perhaps some things were just easiest to see in intimate moments like this, because Junpei experienced a moment of clarity just then. Teppei _would_ take their entire complicated relationship as a competition and do his best to step out of Riko's way, wouldn't he? Stupid man with his stupid, self-sacrificing good nature. Honestly, it was a miracle the man had survived on his own as long as he had. "Idiot." Junpei pushed himself up and reached for Teppei, whose eyes were widening in one of those looks of cheerfully stupid surprise by the time Junpei got a hand on his shoulder and could pull him close enough to kiss. "It's not a competition," he said. "There's nothing to compete over." As if he could ever have chosen between the two of them anyway. He was only human, for crying out loud.

Teppei murmured his name, whispering it the way that always made Junpei feel a little twitchy, all soft and wondering, like Teppei just couldn't believe how amazing he was or something. Junpei kissed him again to shut him up, and one more time for good measure, and then said, "So are we going to give Riko something good to watch or not?"

It make Teppei laugh, which was the important thing, even if there was still a soft edge to his smile when he planted his palm against Junpei's chest and pushed him back down. "Let's see what we can do."

"Please do," Riko murmured, a wicked thread of laughter wound through the way she said it.

It was a shame that he couldn't look at both of them at the same time, but there wasn't a whole heck of a lot he could do about it just then. Maybe, Junpei thought, propping himself up on his elbows and watching Teppei, maybe that just meant that they were going to have to do something like this again sometime.

That didn't seem like such an embarrassing idea any more, somehow.

For the time being, Junpei gave Teppei his fullest attention, because the sight of Teppei with a hand wrapped around his own cock and his lips parted on a moan was worth lingering over no matter what kinds of interesting sounds Riko was making.

Teppei looked back, staring down at him like he was the only thing in Teppei's world just then. He'd seen that look on Teppei's face before, plenty of times, but never when Riko was in the room, too, which was telling now that he was thinking about it. Junpei couldn't help sighing a little over Teppei—over himself, too, maybe, if he wanted to be honest—and stretched out a hand to him. "Come here, you idiot," he said, pulling Teppei down to him when Teppei took his hand.

Teppei tucked his face against Junpei's shoulder, kissing it, or whispering something into his skin, Junpei wasn't certain which as he drew his knees up and settled Teppei closer. It might have been words that Teppei was shaping against his skin, nearly soundless, but before he could begin to decipher them, Teppei shifted against him again, sliding one of those large hands beneath Junpei to hitch his hips up and push himself into him.

Junpei swore again at the first hard stretch of it as Teppei's cock sank into him, letting his head fall back against the bed as the expletives tumbled from his lips and Teppei's groan reverberated against his shoulder. Teppei's shoulders trembled under his palms, the muscles of them taut as he braced himself over Junpei, panting against Junpei's shoulder. Junpei held onto him, breathing deeply against the satisfyingly full ache of it—_fuck_, why did Teppei have to be so damn big all over?

Teppei laughed. "'s what happens when you eat all your vegetables when you're growing up."

Damn. He'd said that out loud, hadn't he? Junpei closed his eyes and thumped his fist against Teppei's shoulder. "Oh, shut up and fuck me."

"All right," Teppei said, ever agreeable, and did.

Junpei hissed through his teeth when Teppei drew back and rolled his hips against him again, and closed his hands on Teppei's shoulders to brace himself against the sudden surge of heat up his spine. Teppei groaned, hoarse, and turned his face to mouth the line of Teppei's throat. He worked his way up and down the length of it, biting down softly and sucking slowly, until Junpei _knew_ that he was going to have a whole vivid collection of marks there later. He would have complained, except that he couldn't quite find the breath to do it with, not when Teppei had set a relentless, driving pace for the way he was fucking Junpei and each long thrust slid in at just the right angle to punch the breath right out of Junpei's chest. (And, truth be told, Junpei didn't suppose he really minded the marks... much.) Instead he held onto Teppei's shoulders as they turned slick under his fingers and Teppei moved against him, panting for breath as the heat of it burned along his nerves, until all his world had narrowed down to the fierce bright edge of the cresting pleasure. When Teppei finally reached down between them to palm his cock, Junpei groaned as the heat surged up and swept him under the wave of it, bucking into Teppei's hand as he tumbled headlong under that merciless rush of sensation.

Teppei groaned too, rough against his throat, and strained against him, hips jerking, until he relaxed all at once and sprawled against Junpei. He rested beneath Teppei's weight, breathing hard and too dazed to even think of moving, no matter how heavy Teppei happened to be. "Damn," he said eventually. Teppei made a muffled sound against his throat, something that sounded like agreement to Junpei.

"I'll say," Riko agreed, sounding pretty satisfied herself. When Junpei turned his head to look, she was resting against the pillows, flushed and damp-skinned, wearing the same contented smile he was used to seeing after a particularly satisfying round in bed. (That figured, didn't it?) "I think that went well, don't you?"

Teppei went still, because Teppei was an idiot. "Yes," Junpei said, sliding his fingers into the damp tangle of Teppei's hair and feeling him relax and settle again. "We'll have to do it again."

Junpei felt Teppei's lips curve against his throat as he stroked his hair, and didn't have to look to know that Teppei was smiling.

**end**

Comments are always lovely!


End file.
